How to be Alpha
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Miku Hatsune: cold, pretty, and the queen of Boukaroid Academy. IA: the new girl from Spain who moves into Miku's guesthouse and tries to steal her life. See how Miku can still rule the school when IA tries to befriend her friends and steal her boyfriend, Len Kagamine (Miku x Len , IA x Len)


**RandomWaffle**: _*blows raspberry for no good reason* I was bored, so I just decided to write this. Um, this was inspired from __The Clique__, so... Not gonna be like it 100%, though._

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Miku screamed at the top of her lungs, making her parents flinch and her brother wake up from his bedroom all the way on the other side of the mansion. It would have made the neighbors wake up as well if the Hatsune's didn't own thirty acres of land. Still, Miku's brown puppy pug Piper—nicknamed "Pie"—howled along with Miku's high-pitched scream that could've broken glass if she screamed a second longer. "Oh my gosh! You can't do this to me!" she yelled at her parents. "This will ruin me for the rest of my life!"<p>

"Sweety, calm down," Miku's mother, Arisu, said. "We talked about this yesterday." Arisu crossed her arms over her blue dress shirt that went well with her blank pencil skirt, similar to what her husband, Kin, was wearing. Miku wore her red-and-white plaid pajamas that had a big red bow in the center. Her teal hair was in one long braid that she did last night, making her look childish compared to her parents. On her head she had her pink silk sleeping mask that made her emerald eyes look bigger and wider.

Her parents were in her room, nicknamed the Ocean for every single piece of green and blue colors that Miku had installed in her room from her blue chaise to her green iMac to her light-blue walls. Still, there were shades of white and purple here and there since Miku read on an article that purple was officially the royal color. She had planned to go shopping before the party for new clothes and new bed sheets for the Queen's color, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"My old pal, Makoto, will be working for me and his family will be staying in our guesthouse until they find a place for themselves," Kin explained. Miku waited for him to continue. "They have two children about your age? A girl named IA and a boy named IO?" Miku still waited for him to go on. "This doesn't ring the tinniest of bells?"

"Listen, Miku," her mother said sternly, speaking very slowly and enunciating every word, in the same way she talked to Seiko, their live-in housekeeper who was no doubt already awake thanks to Miku's scream. "They are moving all the way from Spain to here in Japan so that Makoto-kun can work for him. And while they are looking for a place of their own, they will be living in our guesthouse. And as our daughter it is important that you're here to greet them when they arrive."

"Why?" Miku narrowed her green eyes. "They're Dad's freeloading friends, _not mine._" She got up from her white queen-sized bed and walked to her dresser where her life-size mannequin was. "Besides, this whole outfit will go to waste!" She opened the doors and there stood a headless white mannequin with the outfit Miku had planned to wear to SeeU's back-to-school party.

It wore a pink dress with fancy designs. From the waist up were pink bottoms on white cloth that was surrounded by three yellow stripes with white lacy trims on each side. After that was a light pink color that went all around from the sides to the back. The sleeves poofed up and tightened were Miku's permanent _01 Hatsune Miku _would have been. Waist down there was a salmon/bubblegum-pink skirt that had a hoop that made it look like a tutu with a hot pink bow resting on the hip of the mannequin, complimenting the two-layered skirt.

One layer was a combination of pink and white, the other layer a soft pink that tightened about two inches below the first layer that had red accents near the bottom. The mannequin had on a pair of pink ballet flats that matched the white stockings and dress with a hot pink bow resting on the toes of the shoes.

On the hands of the mannequin were matching pair of white gloves that pinched by the wrist. Not that Miku would feel it, since she was still slender enough to not feel it. On the neck rested a violet choker with an opal pendant, a gift from her boyfriend, Len. Two matching hot pink bows were hung up on one of the clips inside the dresser, the others holding pictures of the last few outfits Miku wore so that she doesn't wear the same thing twice. The bows added a finished look to the cute-chic attire that Miku had prepared for the party for all the girls that attended at Bouka Country Day, a private all-girls' high school.

"Well, they'll be your friends soon enough." Arisu shot a worried look at her husband, who gave a light shrug. "IA is starting the tenth grade on Tuesday too, so you should have plenty to talk about." Miku closed the doors and faced her mother, her green eyes narrowed. Only Mikuo knew better than to mess with Miku when her eyes were narrowed.

"Like what? Math?" Miku snapped. By the tone of her voice, she made no plans in becoming friends with IA, the girl moving into her guesthouse or, to Miku, the girl who made the day worse for Miku because she had to miss the party of all four seasons for some girl who was moving from Spain.

"You can always invite her to your plans," Kin suggested. "That way you won't miss anything." Miku rolled her eyes and picked up Piper, who ran to her master quickly when she sensed her distress.

"Out! Both of you!" she ordered. Her parents slowly backed away and closed the door behind them when they were out. A storm was brewing. "Ugh! Piper, tell me this isn't happening!" Piper gave out a small bark in response. "Missing out on this party could stunt my social for the _rest_ of the year," Miku said. "Well, if I can't go, then no one will." She got out her green iPhone and hit "1" on her speed dial.

"Hey, _chica_," Meiko Sakine greeted from the other side of the line. Every since Meiko's trip to Mexico about two years ago, she's been using Spanish terms just as much as Miku uses Japanese ones. A bit annoying, but it's been attracting a lot of boys, so there hasn't been much protest. After all, that was how Len met Miku.

"Hold on, I'll get Rin-chan."

"'Kay." Miku pressed "2" and hit Send. The girl on the other line picked up on the first ring.

"Mii-chan, I'm in the middle of a wardrobe crisis," Rin panicked from the other side of the line. Rin was so self-conscious of her weight that she thought she was going fat, especially since she ate more than anyone in the group.

"Hey, Rinny-chan. Mei-chan is on the line too."

"Hey, Mei-chan."

"_Hola_."

"I'll get Luka-chan." Miku pressed "3."

"She's in the middle of school-shopping," Meiko said. "She already called me four times asking if I needed a protractor."

"What did you tell her?" Rin asked.

"To get a life." Luka picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, do you have a protractor?" she asked. Typical Luka, buying last minute school supplies. Since she turned thirteen she has always been worried about her grades, although she has a high IQ, higher than Miku's 145.

"Ew, no," Miku responded. "Mei-chan and Rinny-chan are here too."

"Hi," Meiko greeted.

"'Sup?" Rin casually asked, as if she wasn't panicking only moments earlier.

"Hey girlies," Luka said brightly. "What'd ya call us for?"

"I have something that is worth two gossips," Miku stated proudly. Gossips were points that the girls got when they knew something worthy of being called gossip. The more points you had, the more popular you would be (really, there is no point to the game since Miku and her friends literally ruled the entire school.)

"Oh, do tell us," Rin said. Nobody else loved to gossip like Rin.

"SeeU did _nawt_ chop her hair off to look like LBR Gumi Megpoid," Miku began.

"What's an LBR?" Luka asked.

"Loser Beyond Repair. New term," Meiko explained sinced Miku told her first.

"Heart it!" Rin exclaimed. "Go on, Mii-chan."

"As I was saying," Miku continued, "she did _nawt_ chop her hair to look like Gumi. I heard she has head lice."

"Eww!" the girls exclaimed at once.

"That's like owning crocs!" Luka exclaimed.

"Wait! Who owns crocs?" Rin asked.

"No one actually owns any crocs, Rinny-chan," Meiko said impatiently.

"Actually, I heard that SeeU owns a pair. In orange!" Miku heard the "Eww!"s that soon followed from all three girls. "I say we bag the party."

"Given," Meiko said and hung up.

"Me too," said Luka and hung up.

"Me three." Rin hung up. Miku turned off her cell phone, satisfied.

"That's what I thought."

/-/-/

Arisu spent the last three hours looking for Miku. Finally, she found her in their indoor swimming pool, reading a magazine. She wore her two-piece blue bikini, and her hair was up in a bun. Her red tattoo could be seen from where she was sitting.

"Miku, you better go change," Arisa said. Miku didn't look up from her magazine.

"Can I change the fact that they'll be staying with us?" she asked coldly. Arisu sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, if you be nice to IA, I'll let you go to the end of that party," Arisu offered. Miku looked up at her with a smile on her face. She got up and hugged her mother.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheeks and went up to her room to change, Piper following closely behind.

/-/-/

Unfortunately, Makoto and his family arrived right on time. (Miku had been kinda praying that they would be late.) When the doorbell rang, Miku crouched below the banister on the second floor and watched. Her parents were gathered around Makoto's daughter, IA.

"IA! What a knockout you've become," Kin Hatsune said. He turned to his wife. "Arisu, who does she look like?"

Miku leaned forward to sneak a closer look, but they had already started walking toward the dining room. Then, she felt someone crouch next to her. She turned and saw her brother Mikuo try to get a glance at IO, who was nowhere to be seen. She heard her mother, who sounded like an overly excited contestant on a game show, but didn't hear what she said.

"Where's _your_ gorgeous daughter?" a man's voice asked. Miku and Mikuo both assumed it was Makoto. "And your son?"

"Good question," Miku's mom said. Miku stood up, startling Mikuo, and tiptoed into her bathroom for one last look at her "first-impression" outfit. She had no intention of becoming friends with IA but still thought it important to let the girl know what she'd be missing.

Miku wore a pink-violet dress with spaghetti straps and a bow that barely reached her mid-thigh with a matching choker, bracelet and ponytail holders. She wore two-inched black stiletto heels, making her look taller and thiner. Her brother wore something more casual but still the same colors, making both of their eyes look brighter.

"Mikuo and Miku, our guests are here," their mom broadcasted over Miku's intercom.

"'Kay," both Miku and Mikuo said. Miku picked up Piper while Mikuo picked up his golden retriever puppy Melody. Miku slicked on a coat of clear gloss on her mouth, gave her hair a final flip, and made her way toward the dining room with Mikuo by her side.

"There they are!" Hanata Makoto had such a big smile, the tops of her chubby cheeks almost touched her violet eyes.

"Miku-chan! Mikuo-kun!" Makoto reached out his arms to hug them both. Miku and Mikuo looked at him blankly.

"Hey," Miku said. She lifted her right hand and swiveled it, just like a queen. Mikuo just gave a curt nod.

Kin walked around the long oak table and put his arms around Miku and Mikuo.

"Guys, Makoto-kun is my oldest friend," he said.

"Wait a minute, let's not bring age into this," Makoto joked. Everyone burst out laughing except Miku, who glanced at IA and quickly looked away. Despite the speedy once-over, Miku was able to detect a loose purple top with a blue tank top under, a black skirt with tights, sandals, and messy blonde hair with bangs and a braid that went to the side. It reminded Miku a lot like a hippie who was on drugs.

"Pie-chan, what's worse than a fashion don't?" Miku whispered in her dog's ear. "It's a fashion don't-even-think-about-it." Then she looked to IA's left and saw a boy who was taller and dressed similarly to her sister who was trying to pet Melody.

"Hey, that's my dog, not a baseball glove!" Mikuo barked at IO.

"IO, leave the dog's ears alone." Makoto grinned.

"Sorry about my brother," IA said in a kind voice to both Mikuo and Miku. "I'm IA, the normal one in the family." She stuck out her hand for a shake. Miku met it with a grip so tight IA giggled uncomfortably and contorted her body in an effort to get loose.

IA's arm was covered in stacks of bracelets, obviously homemade. Some were made out of colored bead and others of braided strings. _Ew_, Miku thought. What would her friends say if they saw her shaking hands with a commoner. The thought made Miku regret shaking IA's hand.

"You okay?" Miku asked. She raised her eyebrows and tipped her head to the side, as if she had no idea why IA was so jumpy.

Arisu clapped once. "All right. Well, why don't we all sit down?" she said. "Makoto-kun and Hanata-chan can sit over there on Kin's left." Arisu pointed. Miku and Mikuo noticed that their mother's diamond rings were turned around, which they both knew it meant that Makoto's family didn't have a lot of money. Arisu always did that when she didn't want the "less fortunate" to feel uncomfortable.

"Mikuo, why don't you sit next to IO and Miku can sit next to IA?" Mikuo grunted, clearly unhappy with the seating arrangement. Like Miku, Mikuo hated being in the same room with a "commoner" because it would ruin his image. They sat down without making eye contact. They had an idea or two of their own about where their mother should sit.

Once the food was served and everyone was distracted, Miku took out her cell phone and held it under the table. She kept her head up while her thumbs typed a message.

**MIKU**: U THERE?

**MEIKO**: YEAH

**MIKU**: ? R U DOING?

**MEIKO**: MALL W/R&L IN AMI'S

**MEIKO**: R IS CRYING

**MEIKO**: WON'T LET AMI WAX HER OTHER BROW

**MIKU**: WANT ME 2 TALK 2 HER?

Miku moved a piece of leek around her plate with her fork while she waited for Meiko to answer.

**MEIKO**: G2G. JOIN US AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

Miku's heart started to beat quickly. She knew that her friends had planned to go shopping before the party. And she could picture everyone in Ami's standing around Rin, laughing hysterically and trying to convince her not to walk out with uneven brows.

_Inside joke number one._

Miku decided to send a text message to Rin anyway. She wanted to be the one to convince her to endure the pain so Ami could finish the job.

**MIKU**: STAY STRONG. PAIN IS BEAUTY :)

She glanced down for a split second to make sure she made the smiley correctly before she hit send.

"Miku, Mikuo, no phones at the table," Arisu said.

"Sorry," they both lied.

"Why don't you guys take IA and IO upstairs and show them your rooms?" Kin suggested.

"'Kay." They both got up, glancing down at their cell phones. Rin was clearly too busy to type a response. They both sighed and Miku bit her lip.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RandomWaffle<strong>: _I dunno if I'm gonna continue this or not. I just realized that this is like a spin-off of Possession. _


End file.
